Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for exploring web content through a gaming platform interface.
Description of the Related Art
A current area of rapidly growing technology is the field of cloud gaming. Users are able to access a number of games on a cloud gaming site over a network, such as the Internet, and begin interaction/playing the game. In order to select a game for game play, a user accesses his/her account on the cloud gaming site. The user is provided with a list of games that are available for the user account for game play.
It is within this context that embodiments of the disclosure arise.